Rubbish
by destructors.com
Summary: "The end of the chilhood. The horizon of a new life. And you, you are stuck here". Peut être de quelqu'un.
1. J'aurais voulu être un artiste

J'aurais voulu être un artiste.

J'aurais voulu être une étoile, pour pouvoir voyager dans le ciel. J'aurais voulu être une bombe, pour pouvoir exploser. J'aurais voulu vivre au grand air, pour pouvoir skier toute la journée, même en été, j'aurais voulu être Batman, pour avoir une cape noire et dire cookie !(!) J'aurais voulu avoir un don, pour pouvoir être moins médiocre, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire des éclairs, pour pouvoir en manger tous les jours, j'aurais voulu être magicien, et faire pleurer les gens sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, j'aurais voulu tout savoir, juste pour tout savoir, j'aurais aimé être un héros, pour pouvoir être acclamé, j'aurais aimé être Guitar Hero.


	2. Tout tes mots

Frantic-tic-tic-tic-tac

« Non mais t'es complètement fou ou quoi ? Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu nous met ? Les verres et les assiettes de ta mère aussi ? Hein ? Non mais j'y crois pas, dégage, je ne veux plus te voir !

- Mais j'ai gardé la voiture, tu sais.

- Manquerais plus que ça ! D'ailleurs file moi les clés.

-Tiens.

- Aller barre toi maintenant avec ta guitare de merde.

- C'est une basse...

- Est ce que tu crois que ça m'intéresse, connard ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Faut que je te le chante peut-être monsieur je veux faire de la musique ? »

Je la regardais s'énerver. Je ne me doutais pas encore ce matin que le prix à payer serait si grand. J'avais vendu la plupart de mes biens pour m'acheter la basse de mes rêves, celle qui me permettrait de me lancer dans l'aventure de la musique. J'avais quitté mon job de technicien quelques heures plus tôt et maintenant je me voyais forcé de quitter ma copine. Je rassemblais les quelques affaires qui me restait, mes trois basses, mon ampli et prit la porte.

« Si tu passes cette porte, c'en est fini entre nous ! »

Décidément, elles ne savent jamais ce qu'elles veulent.

« Tu sais aujourd'hui j'ai décider de vivre ma vie. Que tu l'acceptes ou non, je ne reviendrais pas sur mes choix et si je dois continuer sans toi, alors c'est ainsi. Mais sache que, même si je pars devant, il y aura toujours un virage ou nous pourrons nous retrouver. »

Je franchis le seuil, soudain beaucoup plus léger.

Je me rendis chez un pote qui avait un peu de place pour que je puisse déposer tout mon fatras. Il me dit qu'il ne pourrais pas m'héberger très longtemps. Traduction? Casse toi dès que tu peux et le plus tôt sera le mieux. A croire que personne ne veux de moi…

Une fois « installé », je sortis mon petit bijoux. Une jazz bass flat black. Trop classe… Je me voyais déjà sur une scène enflammé, un casque de viking sur la tête, des lunettes futuristes sur le bout du nez, en train de slapper et de jouer avec le feedback ! Oh yeahh ! Dommage de n'avoir personne avec qui partager ce sentiment d'euphorie. Je sens que personne va devenir un grand ami. Allons au bar personne !

Arrivé au bar que nous avions l'habitude de fréquenter avec Letty, je fus surpris du désastre que je pu entendre. Ce soir les guitaristes qui s'affrontait pour le quotidien « Choc des guitares » étaient vraiment pitoyables. L'un d'eux avait l'air dans le coaltar mais puissant et l'autre galérait à mort avec sa pédale d'effet. Après quelques minutes de souffrance (plus pour eux), leur triste spectacle s'acheva. J'allais à la rencontre du batteur, que je connaissais depuis quelques années. Nous avions joué ensemble dans un groupe qui n'avais pas marché.

« Salut mec, fantastique ce soir…

- Hey, ça va ? M'en parle pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire. A croire qu'il font une compétition entre qui aura la plus belle gratte et qui saura le moins bien s'en servir. Sérieux, l'autre soir, un mec se ramène avec une putain de Gibson archtop et…

- C'était de la merde ?

- Ouai on peut dire ça comme ça.

- L'habit ne fait pas le moine…

-Quoi ?

-Non rien, enlève tes bouchons. Dis t'aurais pas un plan pour moi ?

- Quel genre de plan…

- Nan rien de ce que à quoi tu penses. Un taff de bassiste quelque part.

- Ah ba tu peux venir jouer ici. Notre vieux loup de frette va bientôt rendre son médiator à la faucheuse.

- Hey ch'uis pas encore mort, enculé ! Si tu crois que tu vas me remplacer comme ça, et bah...et bah… je vais...

-T'inquiète, il se met toujours minable comme ça. Bientôt il sera tellement imbibé qu'il va court-circuité son matos. Sinon appelle ce type. C'est un batteur pro. Il s'est fait lâché par les autres membres de son groupe.

- Ah ouai, pourquoi ?

- Accident de voiture, ils sont morts ou dans le coma.

- C'est...joyeux. »

Me voilà donc à la recherche d'un contrat. Je me demande vraiment si je trouverais ma place. Enfin, qui la trouve vraiment, et n'est ce pas un peu hypothétique de penser qu'on est mieux à un endroit qu'un autre. C'est comme le sang. On en a plus besoin au cerveau mais c'est bien quand on en a dans les doigts. Oula, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. J'aurais du repartir juste après le premier verre. Attend qu'est ce que je fais avec ça dans les mains ? C'est pas à moi. Si c'est mon sang. Nan mais tout ce que je dis n'est pas à prendre au premier degré. Putain qu'ils sont cons. Ouai, ils sont cons. Et moi aussi. Je suis vraiment le roi des boulets.


End file.
